When your doctor says
by Kyouu
Summary: Kuroko was diagnosed with a disease and kept a secret from everyone. As his health worsen, he seek out help from an old friend, throwing away both love and passion, Kuroko refused to receive his treatment and his days are numbered. All the while, Akashi is ignorant toward his former shadow. Will he make it in time? Or throw his love away forever? No one knows...
1. Symptoms of oblivion

During the match with Kaijou, Kise had hit Kuroko in the head so hard it was bleeding. When they went to the doctor (an ordinary one) his results were perfectly fine. However, after the match with Rakuzan his head had been aching a lot, he get dizzy really easily and his stamina had lessened dramatically. So he decided to pay his long distance old friend that just returned from America a visit, to say hello and if convenient, have a check-up.

"Hey! Kuroko!" she greeted as she saw him, he don't know why but she can see him almost every time he appear 50 metre in her radius it's like his misdirection doesn't work on her, well it does but not often. "What's…up?" her voice trailed as she looked at him with concerned eyes "Are you sick?" He doesn't even know how she can tell but she is a professional doctor

"I do not quite sure myself so I came to greet you if possible a check-up," he answered his face as stoic as ice.

"Even if you're unwilling I would have forced you down to do a thorough check up anyway. Come on in," she waved her hand into the apartment "Well I am a doctor so I have a patient room ready in under any circumstances so climb on the bed." she demanded as she scrambled through a big cabinet with many medical instruments. Finally, she settled down with a medical technology that he doesn't even know of and started to set it up.

After a few minute of the technology scanning and testing, the doctor finally spoke while taking Kuroko's blood sample "Say, Kuroko recently did you have any major or minor injuries to your head?"

"Well…I did get hit once during a practice session with Kaijou high and a minor during a match so…."

"I see" she removed all the instrument and put them back to their origins "The results should be out by the end of this week so come by and I'll explain and don't you dare get worked up and exhaust yourself because you'll find yourself strapped to this bed, unable to leave." she threatened and smiled as she start investigate his symptoms "Well how do you feel?"

"Recently there have being a lot of headache hitting me quite often, and my joints are hurting more than usual maybe because of the coach's training, dizzy spells came even more often..." he paused to let her take it all down.

"Anything else?" she asked over her notepad.

"My head feels really heavy and I can't think properly and my sleeps are all disrupted and sometimes when others check my temperature it either drops really low or raise too high"

The doctor narrowed her eyes and stopped taking notes as she glanced at her friend worriedly "We're done for today~!" she said cheerfully "But I do wish that you don't have what I think you have but still don't overwork yourself."

What does she mean by that? He doesn't know.

The doctor looked at her friend's back turned away in concern_ 'There's no way he'll have it…is there?'_ she smiled sadly then stepped back inside to run through the results she temporary have. She glared at the screen "It's matching up…That's no good."


	2. His paucity

**One week later**

It's finally the time for his results to come out. Though Kuroko have been wondering why didn't he go to the hospital to start with? But he shrugged it off. Unfortunately for him, there's a practice session with Touou and Aomine doesn't seem to go easy on them. "I won't make it to the appointment." he whispered to himself while benched to let his misdirection rest.

"Eh? Did you say something Kuroko-kun?" his coach asked curiously, Kuroko shook his head.

While on the court, Kagami Taiga has the ball and currently trying to score a dunk if it weren't for Aomine Daiki stopping him so. "Hey if we win this match hand Tetsu over." the dark skinned suddenly started.

"Whut?" the American pulled an annoyed smirking face.

"I said if we win, hand him over."

"Oh hell no, over your dead body." and he broke through toward the basket.

Back to the benched, a shadow slowly approached the phantom player before bending down to blow into Kuroko ear "Eek!" who would have thought the little phantom could squeal like a girl?

"W-w-was t-that Tetsu?" Aomine turned his head toward the bench, Seirin took the opportunity and scored a three pointer then proceed to ignore the ball altogether and follow everyone's gaze to the bluenette. But since they had Riko's sweet smile plus an extra touch of menacing aura, they quickly returned to the game.

"Hey Kuroko," his friend/doctor whispered in his ears.

"It's just you…"

She winked and took the empty seat next to him "I knew you couldn't make it so I came instead," she watched the match though her attention is on him.

"How's the result?" he immediately asked but his friend sighed heavily.

"Can you please not remind me of that?" she looked at him tiredly.

"Is it…that bad?" she looked at the ground and took out a paper folder then handed to him. He opened it on the spot seeing that their coach is now on the other side of the court for spectator's view and the other teammates are far away from the bench to cheer on the others, no one could see how bad he's diagnosed "I don't get it." he stared at her

"Figures," she sighed and shrugged "Here." she started to point out what the diagram, medical word, pictures mean.

"Then…" Kuroko trailed the doctor sighed again

"There's no doubt about it you have-" 'Fweee!' the whistle blew to signal the end of the match, a draw between the tiger and panther.

Seeing the situation as it is the doctor decided to drag Kuroko outside to have their private conversation "Anyhow I suggest that you should stop playing basketball so often seeing your current situation," oh god the doctor hated doing this, telling someone to sop doing what they love is extremely heavy

"What if I don't?"

"You'll become worse than you already are."

* * *

><p>[Author note]<br>Stop right there. I decide to have some cliff hanger no in fact-not some but a whole series of cliff hanger. Oh how I hate them. Oh how I love them~.


	3. Luscious?

"Sorry Kuroko…as much as I love to see you on the courts you…you can't continue to play basketball" the doctor looked at her friend with guilt.

Kuroko's eyes were hidden under his bangs so she couldn't see what his expression was "….Is there any cure to it? " He have to ask even it's the only slim chance of hope left…_'Please dear god let there be a cure'_ He prayed.

"…With the science and technology of medicine at this level….no. There….is currently no cure to it." Her words shattered his will.

What can he do now? He had once hated the thing he love and had found his will to love it again thanks to his childhood friend. But now? What is there to help him get over this? "How many more matches can my body take?"

His words didn't shock the doctor at all. She had expected this and had prepared herself to answer his question "Right now…8 more. To be precise 6400 minute of physical exercise of course…daily use like walking is also included in a nano scale."

"Then I will keep playing until the very end." he smiled slightly at her.

"Then I'll be there to watch you as your club doctor."

"You don't have to…"

"It's necessary. Your conditions are very unstable."

"I see…about this…illness….will it be visible? Because my coach…she can tell a human status…"

"No, I am aware of your coach ability to do such but without the help of the right medication equipment…she can't tell"

"I see…then let's return to practice." Kuroko turned and walked back toward the gym.

"…Kuroko" she followed him inside and talked to the coach while Kuroko joined another practice match third quarter until the end of the game.

* * *

><p>The doctor watched carefully while tapping away on her PS**TA, gathering information on the team individuals physical and mental status especially on Kuroko Tetsuya. Of course she also included information on his sickness but stored it in a different folder secured by high security password, code, fingerprint scan, voice record, face scan. I have no idea how she install all the security things on a gaming console.<p>

Sometime have passed and practice is over. "Gather around!" the coach yelled and when they did Riko pulled the doctor forcefully in to the circle "From now on, this is our club doctor she'll take care of the injuries and help me with managing your healthy eating and proteins!"

Silence...

"Where is she?" the others look around

"I'm kind of down here." the doctor said and others froze looking down to a point where their chin touch their neck. The doctor was a head smaller than Kuroko so she's like a kid who's suppose to be in third year of middle school but turned out to be a graduated doctor with a bright future, oh the irony.

"What?!" the whole club screeched

"Good afternoon" the doctor bowed "Kagami-san I've heard a lot about you from Kuroko but looking at you in person I must say I am impressed. Even though you eat a mountain of hamburger every day you're really fit!" she circled him and studied his body

"Kagami-san?" Kagami said, raising his eyebrow(s).

"It's a respectful figure of speech in Japan, Kagami-kun." Kuroko appeared out of nowhere

"GAAHH! Somehow I still can't get used to this".

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

"Yes father?" Akashi answered his phone "No father I did not have a woman in my room" A pause "Yes father I understand my hormonal teenage body" apparently Akashi senior finally decide to give Akashi junior the 'birds and bee talk' "Pardon? A stack of adult magazine in my room?"

(Author evil interference: ok that's all today. I've read everyone's review thank you soo much. That's how this chapter was born :D anyway just to let you know the doctor will never be reveal so you have to make use of your imagination. I'm so sorry for that I really can't have too many names to work with and my other stories have suddenly hit a big stop and I can't get pass it. School is not helping either so let us do our best! Or maybe I could be lying to you in order to prepare a huge update rush. You decide.)


	4. Synchronicity of the world

**Continuing on with Akashi's conversation**

"Pardon? A stack of adult magazine in my room?" Akashi asked in wonder "I can assure it is not mine. I do not need such thing to rid of my hormones."

**'Cut the crap author-san!'**

"Regarding your health, I'll lower your training please do note that this sickness cannot be cured and we can only lessen the effects and strengthened your time limit. However I still think it's a good idea to inform the others."

"But I don't want to trouble them."

"What about your parents?"

"Especially them." Today was the day of Kuroko weekly check-up since the doctor said she needed to keep a close eye on the situation and any changes to his condition

"Kuroko you must understand you'll need as much help as you can get."

A long silence.

"That might the case however-"

"It's decided, I'm telling your parents and your friends," before doctor could stand up to grab her charging phone Kuroko ignite pass her and she fell flat to the floor "Ah! Kuroko! What was that?"

"I beg of you…" the doctor eyes widened "not my teammates and friends"

She looked away guiltily "Ok but you must know that they will discover this sooner or later and that is a given" suddenly Kuroko's phone rang for a message. It said 'Akashi-kun sent you a picture' the doctor curiously peek silently over his shoulder.

Apparently senior Akashi asked for some rather disturbing photo just to make sure that junior Akashi is healthy and his body hormones are balanced but Akashi junior accidentally sent it to Kuroko instead and it said 'Here you go, father'. A total of 15 photos. 14 of it is a doujinshi and the other one is Kuroko having cream all over his face holding Akashi's birthday cake that fell apart while he was in a closed bag. Kuroko quickly shut his phone.

"Wow I did have a clue but not to this extreme," the doctor commented "anyway Kuroko you should be careful from now on. You have a match this weekend and another three at the outer-high. That's a total of four and plus another three at the grand final that's a total of seven. If your condition worsen I will tell the coach about your resignation from the club"

"I understand." Kuroko nodded.

"I hope you do."

**The next day: at practice**

"Say…..I know that they didn't come here for a match but it's uncomfortable." Kawahara sweat-dropped.

"Don't talk to me, I'm the club doctor I can't do anything about that." the doctor tapped away on her PS**TA.

"Coach! Do something there's too much killing intense and pressure!" Koganei yelled to Riko who is less than 1 metre away.

"I know but bear with it!" Riko punched him on the head.

The Generation of Miracles have gathered inside the Seirin gym currently staring silently at the practice session because…of no particular reason. Kise just suddenly barged in (again) and hugged Kuroko which earned a punch from both Kagami and Riko. Then came Takao and Midorima who just went in and gave Kuroko his lucky item then retreat to the bench. After was Aomine who barged in (again) and started interviewing Kuroko about his daily health issue and when he tried to hug Kuroko Kagami came and head butted him. Hard. Then they both passed out Momoi had to drag Aomine to the bench which leave Seirin to carry their ace away. All of a sudden Akashi and Murasakibara rocked up with _no_ reason whatsoever and that was the story on how the Generation of Miracles united under Seirin's Gym roof.

"Doctor!" someone called out "Someone's injured! Can you come over for a sec?!" Oh just great, the doctor was in the middle of browsing through Kuroko's illness profile to update his status, she left her PS**TA on the bench next to the GoM and went. No one will look at a plain PSVITA right?

"Oh! Look Momoi-chi that's a PS**TA! I wanted one but I haven't been able to find it I wonder who that belong to-ssu" so he went over and checked along with Momoi "Eh? Kuroko-chi profile? Who is this? A stalker?"

Upon hearing 'Kuroko-chi profile' Akashi immediately respond "Ryota, hand it to me."

"Eh? But-"

"Hand it to me." he stretched out his hand and waited for the console to touch his palm.

"…Okay-ssu." Kise sadly obliged.

When the doctor was done tending the wounded player she turned back happily but screamed and ran all the way across the court in record time upon seeing Kise slowly handing over her PS**TA to Akashi. Everything was in slowly motion

"Nnnnnnnnooooooo…!" For protecting her promise to Kuroko she dolphin dived and grabbed the console away which earned a glare from Akashi and landed on her stomach flat. Her face turned ill as she was to vomit. Oh yea that's right she had a burger competition with Kagami for breakfast and lost 39-40. What the hell is wrong with the world?

However Akashi manage to catch a glimpse of the content. A tiny little glimpse that says…

* * *

><p>(Author note: Oh shit. I wrote this chapter with no idea of the future so I'm blind and do not know how this story will turn out. I'm serious I'm not joking. And of course thank you for your support •‿• see you next time.)<p> 


	5. Mephitic love

Last time on When your doctor says:

For protecting her promise to Kuroko she dolphin dived and grabbed the console away which earned a glare from Akashi and landed on her stomach flat. Her face turned ill as if she was to vomit. Oh yes that's right she had a burger competition with Kagami for breakfast and lost 39-40. However Akashi manages to catch a glimpse of the content. A tiny little glimpse that says…

* * *

><p>A tiny glimpse that says… 'To be honest I think telling others would be the best option there is left'. Akashi, being the 'I'm absolute' person, turned and grabbed his scissors out of his back (it's possible. In anime only.) and headed toward the doctor's direction with that creepy look of his, with his eyes widened like a mad man and smiled creepily.<p>

"You dare to oppose me." he said threateningly.

"Eh? Of course not oh-so-great-Akashi-sama I would never!" the doctor begged for her life while looking over to Kuroko for help.

"Akashi-kun can you please stop harassing our club doctor?" Kuroko walked over

"Are you ordering me Tetsuya?" Akashi glared at the aqua haired.

"of course not." Kuroko replied

"A-anyway what are you guys doing here?" the doctor changed the topic, indicating to the generation.

"Oh we're here to visit Kuroko-cchi!" Kise said happily

"I see." Riko suddenly appeared and threw the rest of the GoM out except for Akashi. Oh no she wouldn't dare.

"Akashi-kun if you're here to see me then please leave." Kuroko helped the doctor up (she winced him into doing it)

"I did not say that I was here to meet you Tetsuya," Akashi turned around "I'm here for Kouki." he smirked.

Upon hearing he's name, Furihata walked over as if he was summoned

"I see." Kuroko said monotonously.

The doctor slightly glanced at Kuroko but something shocked her, she swung her head from Kuroko to Akashi with Furihata chatting happily, back and forth furiously and finally stopped at Kuroko "Kuroko, you must be kidding me right?" she said in shocked as she grabbed Kuroko to the change room, slammed the door, then popped her head out of the door again "Coach! Tetsuya is much worn out I'm taking him home first!" after getting an approval from the coach the doctor slammed the door shut. Kagami could only stare at the door in suspicion.

**In the changing room**

After Kuroko changed back to his uniform, the doctor quickly check his temperature. Then she finally settled down with a sad and worried face "Kuroko, I'm very sorry to say this but your time have been limited down to only five - no less than five match. I know it's Riko's personality to push your limit but a person with that kind of syndrome cannot be pushed."

"Then what should I do?" Kuroko quietly asked.

"You'll tell me what's going on." another voice that is certainly not the doctor's or Kuroko's grumbled. Kagami stood behind the closed door; he just went in without the doctor or Kuroko noticing, strangely enough.

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko looked at his current 'light'

The doctor sighed "Guess we've being found out," they both know that if they don't tell Kagami he wouldn't leave it as it is, especially if he heard their conversation "Come 'ere." the doctor waved and invited Kagami to sit next to Kuroko as she was planning to tell him about it. But before that she glanced at Kuroko for permission and he nodded. She explained everything to him.

**Outside the changing room: Akashi's POV**

It was strange. That doctor had dragged Tetsuya into the changing room not long after Kagami Taiga followed in. Akashi can feel his curiosity raising, raising so high, higher than his interest in Furihata Kouki. But he must say the fellow is a very interesting guy, much more interesting than Tetsuya can ever be.

**Back to the changing room**

"What?!" Kagami yelled not too loud but not too quiet either

"So not too long from now Kuroko will quit the club," the doctor finished "Oh yes and Kuroko I have changed my mind I will have you hospitalized sooner than I expect." _'or else it'll be too late'_ she added in her head "I will talk to coach about this tomorrow and tomorrow you will resign from the basketball club. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>AN: so Kuroko's illness has been discovered by Kagami and I'm very sorry for including Akafuri in this chapter. I don't like that pairing either that's why I added it….so I can kill it. Oh lord I'm so evil. Anyway please be prepared for next chapter it'll have a lot of heart burn just thinking of it my heart ache Oh yes and why was the doctor so shocked? I'll tell you in the next chapter! WHY U AKASHI! TAKING TETSU-SHI FOR GRANTED I WILL TAKE MY REVENGE AND SEE U IN DESPAIR. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.


	6. He's my dulcinea

The doctor did talk to the coach about it and managed to get Kuroko out of the club without revealing the fact the he have CFS. Now he's just Kuroko. No more Phantom Sixth man or Seirin's trump card. After yesterday the doctor and he spent a whole three hours convincing Kagami to keep quiet about it. Which is not easy because the redhead was just going in circles. But everything should be fine now. Should be. He scheduled every Saturday evening for his weekly check-up with the doctor. By the way things are going his friend told him he is now in a safe zone.

Later the doctor would manage his P.E classes. Eventually he's healthy. Now every Sunday morning the doctor would break through his window and drag him to morning exercise she said that it helps with lower his danger risks. So today was another Sunday and Kuroko is currently changing out of his pajamas in his room when the window doors slammed open.

"Good morning Kuroko~!" his friend burst in, shouting

"…Good morning (insert a name here)-san."

"Kuroko! It's time to exercise!" the doctor dragged him out of his room.

"…" Kuroko stayed silent as he followed the doctor's instructions but since when did lay down and spread your legs became an exercise?

* * *

><p><strong>-Kyoto- <strong>**Rakuzan High School - 12.45pm**

It is now lunch as Akashi and his team sat on the rooftop silently eating.

"Ne Sei-chan I want to ask you for a while now but who's that cutie with sky blue hair in the Generations of Miracles?" Reo asked.

"Do not speak with your mouth full." Akashi answered as Nebuya leaned over and stole a meat from Reo.

Nebuya quickly swallowed the piece of meat and asked "Yea Akashi tell us who's the phantom sixth man?"

"He is no one special" Akashi close the lid to his lunch.

"Oh really?... Hang on," Hayama got out his phone as it vibrates in his hand "Yea?" he picked up "…What? Really? You sure? Me, not Akashi?!" He screamed loudly, he yelled and hung up.

"What is it? It seem that the matter are relevant to me." Akashi stared at his team mate.

"Err… They didn't want me to say it…so... yea," then he skipped back down "Oh yea Akashi! I need today's practice session off! It's urgent!" and the blonde disappeared.

Akashi is curious as of why his name was included in that phone conversation. Not that he'll show it. So he decided to investigate…afterschool….because he still have to learn what he already knew in class. Now don't get him wrong, Akashi does enjoy classes…in Teiko. Now don't get him wrong again, he doesn't slack off. He finish his assignments the day after it was announced, he finished the whole textbooks three days after he got it, he passed the tests and exams with flying rainbows and unicorn. But ever since he arrived at Rakuzan, never once had he enjoyed lessons he was given. To be honest, Akashi can be a substitute teacher if he wasn't underage. So basically saying, he doesn't need to go to school. But he needs a perfect attendance. Even on a Sunday.

Afterschool, Kotarou Hayama didn't attend practice. The orange haired male had gone as far as to ask their coach for the day off. Whatever it is that had Akashi's name in it and resulting in the Rakuzan basketball team's small forward to skip practice is a big problem. Akashi peeked his curiosity.

As the 'mother' of the team Mibuchi was worried. Hayama-chan was acting weird, Sei-chan is curious as hell, he's releasing a dark purple aura as he smile. What is going on with his children?

* * *

><p>"Well thanks for even bother coming this far." The doctor bowed respectfully.<p>

"No, it's okay. Plus I get to see chibi-chan" Hayama grinned forgetting the problem of how a stranger managed to get his phone number.

The doctor stared at the Rakuzan student "In a 1…2…3," on the count to three Hayama suddenly flew away "That's about 10 meters good job Kuroko!" the doctor cheered.

"Um...what was that for?" Hayama stood up, shocked "Chibi-chan?"

"Please don't call me by that name." Kuroko appeared

"Well you see… We're practising the ignite pass and we can't exactly practice that on me and everyone is busy so…"

"You used me as the sand bag?" Hayama stared at the doctor creepily.

"…" the doctor swear dropped.

Oh what a day it's going to be~

* * *

><p><strong>-Seirin's Gym. Monday, 3:45pm—<strong>

Even though Kuroko is not in the basketball club any more he still could visit and right now he's watching a practice match. Ever since yesterday he gained another follower (stalker).

"Um…. Kotarou-san…? Could you please…give me some space?"

Hayama was 1 cm away from him.

"Oi! Hayama! The hell you're doing here?!" Kagami yelled from the court.

"Hey. Go back to Rakuzan. Don't you have practice?" the doctor kicked the orange head.

"What the hell is your problem? I'm here to look for the puns and to see Chibi-chan, here." with that said Kuroko ignite pass kai him to the floor about 10.5 meters away.

"Hayama." a sharp voice, that belonged to no one in Seirin High School.

The doctor's colour drained. Furihata looked especially happy.

"A-Akashi…" The doctor ran away and hid behind Kuroko.

"Kouki. Come at my side." Furihata ran almost immediately to Akashi.

"Um…Kuroko…I have to go." and so the doctor flew away.

Kuroko went and took a seat on the bench as he watched things unfold. Furihata and Akashi seems to be suspiciously close, they even disappeared somewhere together. It was obvious signs and Kuroko noticed. After all, he always had an eye for Akashi. Ever since the captain recruited him into Teiko Basketball team.

"Hey Kuroko, you alright?" Kagami came over and sat down

"Yes, thank you Kagami-kun." suddenly the sky blue head phone rang

–hello Kuroko?- his doctor friend was on the other end

"Yes?"

–Um…I just got the result for this month….and…-

"…" Kuroko stayed silent as he listened carefully _'It was time.'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>[AN: I didn't die. I wrote this all in my English class. I couldn't write any heart burns I'm sorry.]


	7. His sempiternal psyche for love

_'It was time'_ He thought to himself _'Soon…soon' _Kuroko lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Oi Kuroko, are you seriously okay?" Kagami rushed over.

_'Not really'_ is what he wanted to say but he can't afford to get Kagami worried. No, he know that it's wrong of him but right now the last thing he wanted to do was make his beloved ones worried "I'm fine Kagami-kun."

He stared longingly at Akashi's board back. Everyone had moved on, now that he think about it. He was the only that was frozen in time trying to bring back the others and he was glad he managed to. He had no regrets. Akashi-kun had moved on so now he has Furihata-kun with him. Now he has someone and somewhere that he belongs to…looking at the sharp eyes and polite smile Akashi was showing Furihata brought so much memories back to Kuroko's mind. It was the same person yet different. Kuroko had noticed this. He knew Akashi-kun changed. He isn't the Akashi-kun that he used to know. That's why….that's why…he wasn't able to bring Akashi back…but seeing Akashi with Furihata gives the aqua head a feeling that one day the Akashi-kun he once knew, the kind and warm Akashi-kun, the supportive Akashi-kun, the Akashi-kun who value his teammates, will one day come back…one day. Without him, Akashi-kun can still return to how he was. Without noticing he was staring at Akashi, way too intensively to be normal, if you were to look closely enough, into Kuroko's eyes. There was a trace of longing and sadness.

Feeling tired he was about to make his way home. Suddenly remembering something Kuroko turned around and headed to Akashi who was **still** chatting with Furihata.

Kuroko walked up to Akashi "Akashi-kun, can I ask of you something?" the red head slowly turned around and faced Kuroko "Can I give you a kiss?" Kuroko asked with a deadpan face

Upon hearing that Akashi's eyebrows closed in and his eyes widened. Furihata was taken back. Suddenly all balls used for practice was dropped, the whole room stayed silent and stared at Kuroko. Akashi then narrowed his eyes "It is rare for Tetsuya to ask for such things. I'm sure you hold your reasons." Akashi nodded, granting Kuroko for one kiss, which Furihata was completely shocked but stay quiet, not fully understand what Akashi's intentionwas.

"Thank you, then please close your eyes and please don't open them until I am done." Kuroko lowered his gaze as Akashi close his eyes as requested. Now, Kuroko isn't lowering his gaze because he was embarrass or anything, he asked for it and he isn't going to back out. He's still wondering if this is the right choice for him to make…but…it's already too late. He had gone too far. Everyone in the gym had gone back to practice as well as Furihata. After all he can't sit out while Akashi isn't dealing with him. Kuroko walked closer to his former captain…closer…closer…closer…until they are 10cm apart. Kuroko Tetsuya looked up to Akashi before slightly lifting his heels off the floor until his lips meets with Akashi's eye.

The emperor could feel it. The approximate of the other person. Tetsuya had invaded his personal bubble, which he never let anyone into before, not even Kouki. But this was Tetsuya's wish. Tetsuya rarely request anything from anyone seriously. So this was a matter which Akashi showed great interest for. Why on earth would Tetsuya asked for such thing? He was so curious…so…so curious. He could feel Tetsuya's warm breath to his eyes…he could feel the heat from the other's slightly smaller body. How he wish he could just hug that slightly smaller body tight…but that wasn't possible. Not anymore. So he stood tight with both of his arms crossed. Soon he could feel soft lips closing themselves onto his right eye. For some strange reason…this kiss is something important.

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes, he didn't even notice that he closed them and removed himself from Akashi and took a good 1 metre backward. He softened his eyes and his lips slightly tugged upwards "Akashi-kun. Thank you it's okay to open your eyes now." Akashi opened his eyes to a Tetsuya, who was smiling. Which he doesn't do very often "Now then Akashi-kun. Good afternoon. I hope to see you some times later." Tetsuya slightly bowed before turning his back and left.

Akashi chest cringed sharply and he had trouble breathing. He had a feeling. If he let the bluenette go now….if he let the bluenette go now…what?...what was he thinking? It's strange. For a second…he had a feeling that Tetsuya was going somewhere far and never coming back. Akashi doesn't believe in his 'feelings' or 'instincts' unless they are backed up with some scientific proof so he let it slide as he watch the bluenette slowly slipping away from his sight.

"Akashi-kun?"

For a second he thought he heard Tetsuya's voice and he eyes jerked up but it was a different tone…Akashi narrowed his eyes. His mind and head had been filled with Kuroko's smile from earlier and he can't think properly "Kouki." he eyes remained emotionless as he called Furihata's name. The mentioned teen immediately ran to Akashi. The redhead opened his mouth and everything he said was nothing but a buzz to Furihata's ears.

* * *

><p>Kuroko hated lying…he always did….and yet he lied. He told Akashi that he'll see him some times later…he lied and now he felt awful, very awful. Kuroko tiredly walked home. His body and joints are aching like crazy. Even though he almost did nothing? The moment he got home he quickly went to bed. He was so exhausted. The moment after he greeted his mother, he almost had no energy left.<p>

The next morning, Kuroko of course had to go to school. With the doctor at his side at all time (except when he needs to go to the bathroom). He had told his doctor friend about what happened yesterday and the doctor's expression was scrunched up. Whenever he asked if something was wrong, his friend would snap out of her thoughts "No no, everything's fine" she would say before slowly returning to her deep thoughts.

The day went by, and left Kuroko a little bit more tired than usual. "Um…(insert a name here)-san, is everything really alright?"

The doctor looked at Kuroko into his baby, blue eyes with a wounded expression "*sigh* Kuroko. I'm going to be honest with you…um…you see…from now on, we need to admit you to a hospital. I'm going to tell you everything about this illness you're having. And I mean, everything."

Kuroko knew that everyone had moved on, way further than where he is now. Akashi-kun can soon, be able to enjoy basketball and value people around him again.

Even the stubborn Murasakibara-kun, had started to mature and had taken an enjoyment in basketball. The self-centre Aomine-kun, had started to open himself to other people.

Kise-kun had started to developed a trust on his teammates, so did Midorima-kun.

They've all changed. And they've all moved on. But Kuroko is still the same. Sure he changed his style of playing, but… apart from that, everything is still the same. He did that so if some people had returned to their past selves, he'll remain the same so they don't feel alone. Kuroko, changed the way the Generations of Miracles think and play basketball, by defeating them. He glad that he did. Kuroko was glad that he defeated them. He was glad that he managed to change them. He was glad that they had managed to change and moved on. He was glad. For everything.

But sometimes, he felt lonely, he felt that he was the only one. He didn't feel anyone else presence, not Kagami-kun's, not Aomine-kun's, not Seirin, not the Generations of Miracles, not his friends, not even Nigou's. He felt like he was truly alone. No one was there for him. It's painful to withstand it. But he soon came to realise. The reason why he didn't feel any presences of anyone.

Currently the doctor is leading Kuroko to a hospital where there are extreme care available at all time "I'm sorry to bring this up but Kuroko…would you mind…telling me what happened between you and Akashi…-sama in Teiko?" There was a long pause between the two "Its fine but Kuroko….are you sure about not telling your parents?"

Kuroko didn't answer for awhile "…Regarding your earlier question about Akashi-kun and me…I…should be able to tell you" Kuroko lowered his gaze to the ground, the doctor wasn't the kind that can't read the atmosphere, the doctor could tell, there was a huge amount of hesitation in Kuroko's tone.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I'm just curious that's all." the doctor stared at her friend.

"…No I believe it is alright"

_To be continue…_

* * *

><p><span><strong>A CHALLENGE TO YOU:<strong>

**Without using the internet can you figure out what Kuroko's kiss means?**

(If I have to say it, then that challenge increases the feels. The choice is yours)

* * *

><p>[Author's notes: I'm giving up on feels…..and writing smex because I can't write it. It just too awkward, the last time I attempted I roll around on my bed for 30min. Might have to read 50 shades of GreyGray for a reference (please take a moment and let that horrible pun sink in).

I'm not going to make excuses for my absences but exams are coming up…and this story is kinda going off track to how I planned it and I have no idea what's going to happen but hey! I got another chapter updated! YAY! Because I was in the mood at like 11pm at night. I'm not sure how many of you guys are still here but, oh well. Since I can't exactly say this on AkaKuro Married Life: Sweet Edition (or AKML: SE for short) but that story is going to be stopped for a while until I get something to reference on how to write the remaining chapters. Don't worry I got the plan for that one. To be honest. I have not read anything related to AkaKuro for more than two months now so no inspirations whatsoever.

No AkaKuro whatsoever because I see nothing new about this shipping. Absolutely nothing. No offence to hardcore AkaKuro shippers, fanfic authors out there but….I'll be honest…(I'll probably get hates for this but it's my opinion) now that I'm kinda out of the whole 'AkaKuro is my OTP!' thing, I stumble across some AkaKuro related post that are…kinda over the top…it's just…weird, some kinda didn't help me to have some inspiration for fanfictions (though I managed to find one and I'm going to write about it) I know you're passionate (that's good!). I can't really talk because this is like, one of my first fanfic where I tried to write Akashi and Kuroko in and it ain't easy. But not much fanfictions have interesting plot to them neither does doujinshi lately...(because they mostly consist of angst or forced smex or Kuroko mental breakdown or Kuroko abuse or where scissors and Akashi have to meet at least once or Teiko days and I ain't no Masochist or sadist for Kuroko)

I'm okay with fluffy and cute AkaKuro and I am definitely, definitely thirst for AkaKuro hardcore yaoi, heck I'm even going for Bakashi (let that sink in too) and some of you might be thinking 'so? What are you complaining about?' true dat but I personally think that's just weird…think about it how old were Akashi and Kuroko in their first year of middle school? (By the way in Japan high school is Year 10 to 12. Then middle school is 7 to 9). There's this one particular post on Tumblr by 'crimson-hue'-san and kinda explains what I'm talking about. That post punched me so hard in the face that it made me realize…some fanfictions that used to be so cute and beautiful turned….(not going say it because I can't find the word. I tried the dictionary). So there are the possibilities that I might drop this story…sorry. And if 'crimson-hue'-san is reading this. I'm sorry for using your name without permission. Sorry for dragging it on with my long complains.]


	8. A peccavi of the placid magician

**Last time on When your doctor say:**

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I'm just curious that's all" the doctor stared at her friend "…no I believe it is all right."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback <strong>_

Kuroko was born naturally with his presence lower than average and shorter amount of stamina than others. But he didn't let it get in the way of him and his goal. He stayed behind every night to practice so he can become better at basketball, just like Ogiwara-kun. And one night, he had met Aomine-kun. The first year who's in the first string, already. This motivates him to do even better, if Aomine-kun can do it. He can too.

But…that day "Let me tell this straight to you." The coach called him over "Our club's impossible for you. Compared to the other clubs, ours has an overwhelming number of members. And within these members, only a tiny handful ever gets to play in a match. Because of this, I'm recommending that the members who scored the lowest five in the third string test drop the club. I know that you've worked hard up until now. Even so, your score rank relative to the others has gone down. This is not an order…it's up to you to make the decision. However….I want you to understand that it'll be near impossible for you to ever play in a match" he knew that he could never be like Aomine. He just…..doesn't have the talent for it.

But Aomine told him that he _respected _his effort and made him feel like Aomine was looking up to him as an inspirational to try even harder, he gave him a spark to continue. But _he _was the one that set the fire to let Kuroko continue to play basketball.

"May I ask a few questions?" Akashi's sharp gaze staring at Kuroko after he requested for others to leave "As I thought, you're very interesting. It's the first time I've ever seen….someone who is serious about basketball, yet has no fruits to show for their labours." Those word stabbed Kuroko, hard. It basically saying 'you're practicing so hard but are you not improving'

"I am sorry…I'm currently not in the right state of mind to hear those words," Kuroko apologised, even though he had no reason to.

"Ah, I apologised I didn't mean it that way. I'm impressed." Akashi quickly amended his earlier statement "Your physical abilities are low, but your reflexes aren't bad. It's not as though you're not smart, and it seems you sport IQ is rather high. Looking at your history and the amount you practice, you have a decent amount of experience."

Kuroko was stunned. He had only talked to this person for the first time. Yet Akashi talked as if he had done _proper _research on him. Even going far as looking at his history

"Yet despite all of that…I don't feel anything when I look at you." Akashi continued "This is an extremely special situation. Usually, anyone who plays sports to a certain extent and gains experience will begin to emit an aura of strength or weakness. **It's unconscious and uncontrollable. **To put it more broadly, you lack presence not in your daily life, but also as a sports athlete. I'll repeat it: this is a very special situation. It's not a short-coming and on the contrary…this is your greatest strength. If you can find a way to take advantage of it, it will surely become a great weapon." Was what Akashi-kun told him.

He gave Kuroko the chance to prove to others that he **can **become a great basketball player. So that night. In his head. He replayed what Akashi said and his given 'hints' over and over again. This was not done consciously, rather we should say, he **couldn't **get it out of his head. He had regained his hope. He had taken the dangling thread that Akashi dangled in front of him. He had decided….to keep trying a little bit longer.

From that day forth, Kuroko had the inspiration to keep him going. He knew there was a high expectation that was placed on him. He…had made it...he had made it into the first string. He had invented a different style to stand on the same court as Aomine. He had never loved basketball so much in his life, and thus, he became the phantom sixth man.

As match by match pass, he slowly made a rumour for himself 'Teikou has a Phantom Sixth man'.

But as they made it to their second year of middle school, he could start to feel, the faint changes. Kise-kun joined the team. Nijimura-senpai was no longer the captain. Akashi-kun…was no longer the same. Haizaki-kun quit the club. After talking to him as he threw his basketball shoes in the burning flame, he told Kuroko some strange things. He did not like what was happening. Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun bickering. The team….started to fall apart…one tiny bit after another. Next was Aomine-kun skipping practice.

During the Inter-school Tournaments was when he knew that it's was beyond him to piece the team back together. Everyone had started to walk their own way. Basketball was no longer fun. It was all about who scores the most points, Aomine-kun had already lost his fun in basketball.

After summer break, Coach Shirogane collapse, Coach Sanada took over. Kuroko could tell, just a few weeks into practice, the Generation of Miracles talents has already started to 'blossom'. He could feel that something is starting to go wrong in the club.

In late October, Kuroko was sent by Akashi to persuade Aomine to return to practice, that had ended horribly he could still remembered those words that his best friend told him

'I…..Don't even remember how to receive your passes any more'

After returning, Akashi-kun had approached him. He had told Kuroko to give up on Aomine. It didn't match up. Wasn't he the one that sent Kuroko to persuade Aomine to come back? He…didn't know this Akashi. Kuroko began to grow an uneasiness feeling. Sometimes after, Kuroko was practicing late at night, Akashi approached him once again, telling him that shooting practice was unnecessary for his style of basketball, that night, he discovered that the Akashi-kun he knew, was no longer there. It scared him so much but he's still stubbornly clinging to that one small hope, that things will be normal again. But he knew…deep down…it's already too late.

In his third year, Kuroko made Momoi cry, terrible wasn't even close to how he was feeling. In the Nationals preliminaries, 'Teamwork' is no longer in Teikou basketball team vocabulary. The only word there is, is 'Victory'...

In the National preliminaries, Teikou completely smashed every opponent they came across. Even in the Nationals, the ratios are beyond help. Kuroko started to wonder, if his 'teammates' are really monsters? But due to his injuries during his match with Kamata West and the despiteful twins, he couldn't participate in the match again Meikou, the team his childhood friend Ogiwara was in.

When he regained his conscious Akashi was there to pass Ogiwara message to him and his meeting with his childhood friend, Kuroko had _begged_ Akashi to take them seriously, he was kinda relief that Akashi agreed. And went back to rest, by the time he woke up, it was already the fourth quarter of Teikou vs Meikou the uneasiness throbbed so he decided to watch the game.

111 : 11

_'Haha...What is 'Victory'?'_ Kuroko cried.

Afterwards, Kuroko had quit basketball. He had begun to skip school.

When he visited Meikou, he was encouraged to continue basketball by one of Ogiwara's teammate and was given Ogiwata's wristbands.

At graduation Kuroko had a talk with Akashi and had joined the battle to 'eliminate' each one of the Generation of Miracles. He considered on which high school to go to. Seirin have a nice ring to it.

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

><p>"Yea….but you didn't say what exactly happened between you and Akashi-...sama." the doctor stood up and dragged Kuroko into the hospital.<p>

"That's…" Kuroko did not continued what he wanted to say.

"Kuroko…this is important. I can slightly see your previous relationship but… I need solid proof. You may think that this is irrelevant to what we're about to go through and talk about, but it's actually not. Your physical strength is fine and is extremely stable to hold your illness but it seem that the reason why you're so unstable is that your mental state is…too…burdened," the doctor signed the paper and officially admitted Kuroko into one of the most expensive and best hospital in Tokyo.

"Have a good rest," The doctor made the bed as Kuroko walked into the room in the hospital gown "I'll arrange school activities later. Your parents will be here sometime soon. So we have a lot of time Kuroko." the doctor took a seat.

"…" Kuroko stayed in silence. He's tired…already too tired to do anything. But he's not that tired to go to sleep.

"I'll pay for the hospital fees so don't worry about it, so do me a favour and tell me? Your relationship with Akashi? I'll see if that can help your situation." the doctor seriously felt like sheet, for forcing Kuroko to tell her but it'll help him so she has to do it.

"Before that...(insert a name here)-san, can you please explain….what you meant earlier by 'slightly see' my relationship with Akashi-kun?"

The doctor blinked nonchalantly at Kuroko several times before she released a huge sigh "I…saw you…when you kissed Akashi earlier…I thought I forgot something and went back to get it but….I saw you kissing him…To tell the truth I support you two together. But that kiss hurt me badly as well…..so badly that tears began to well up in my eyes," the doctor dropped her gaze to the floor, Kuroko was confused "Kuroko…could it be that you don't know what that kiss meant?"

Kuroko shook his head "I'm sorry but…at that moment my body acted on its own." Kuroko looked at his friend, worried.

"I see… then I'll tell you…" the doctor paused for a long time before she lifted her head and forged a smile on her face that looked like it was about to cry "An angel kiss…was what you gave him."

"An…angel kiss?" Kuroko said, astonished.

"To kiss someone gently on the eyelids or on a spot near the eyes. This kiss indicates deep affection and is mostly used when saying goodbye to someone or when waking up a loved one. Kuroko… you've placed this kiss on his _right_ eye." after the doctor finished her sentence.

Kuroko finally realise, he had kissed goodbye to Akashi's red, ruby eye. He had…say goodbye to the Akashi-kun he knew and _loved_.

The bluenette took in a deep, shaky breath and sighed "I…used to admire Akashi-kun…back in Teikou. That admiration turned into love." the doctor looked at her patient with shock, he had finally begun to tell her. His past with Akashi…

"Admiration?" the doctor repeated.

The bluenette open his mouth to say more but at that moment the doctor opened the door, revealed Kuroko's parents, their face fill with worry as they reached his hospital room. The small doctor had stepped outside with Kuroko's parents and explained the situation to them while the hospital doctor runs some tests inside, surprisingly they didn't react too dramatically to it, they didn't grab the girl's shirt collar and screamed in her ears of why she didn't informed them sooner, Mrs. Kuroko didn't fainted, Mr. Kuroko did not resort to violence, they were trying their best to hang in there. The two entwined each other hand together as they try their best to regain their calmness.

Before the doctor walked out of Kuroko's room, the two sat down and tried to adapt to this as quickly as they could. They knew their son wouldn't like to see them over-worried. They will definitely not tell grandma, who knows what will happen to the poor lady. The child doctor was the first to run in the room and talked to the doctor when his check up is done, she explained to him that she'll handle the explanation so he told her the results and walked away to leave the patient to his family's comfort.

"(insert a name here)-san….about the matter we talked about… I promise to tell you tomorrow" Kuroko said faintly

"No it's okay. Kuroko will tell me when he gets better," The child doctor smiled at her friend "Anyway. As I promised earlier, I will reveal everything about this illness just so that we're all on the same page." the child doctor toned held seriousness.

"Wait a moment." Mr. Kuroko halted "Can we trust you?" he asked

"Father…She cannot lie." Kuroko spoke faintly, Mr. Kuroko looked at Kuroko and nodded before glaring back at the small child which was returned equally.

"I can assure that what I'm about to reveal is all facts. I shall not lie. For it, does not benefit me in anyway," Mr. Kuroko closed his eyes as a sign of approval "We'll start off with the basics."

* * *

><p>[Author notes: I am stuck with how to end this fanfic that I even considered time travelling, which fried my brain before exams even starts… OTL…so can I ask you guys to give me some suggestions? I think I lost the original plot.<p>

**Reply to reviews-**

**Flow Love:**

I've noticed! You comment on nearly all of the AkaKuro….things…? I wrote. It made me so happy that someone is actually reading it! Thank you so much!

**HeteroChromium:**

Yea, the angst in this fandom is natural but I don't think the mental breakdown is even possible, but then I have a really bad imagination to actually think up all this stuff so I'm sure other people can imagine Kuroko having a mental breakdown. But then again everyone is different~ thank you for even making it this far~

**M:**

No, no, no, no, no….look carefully dear~ the 'next' button won't invisible any time soon. (Since I managed to **finally** know to write my plot bunnies down when I catch them) Good job for even seeing this message!

**Airka Yumeko:**

*cats…puppy?..eyes* yes I will but I'm dropping it for awhile~ sorry Hun~ got my first ever exams coming up…but making it this far it's really incredible~

THANK YOU! You guys stay awesome the next time I see you~


	9. The last risorgimento

**Last time on '_When you doctor says':_**

"I can assure that what I'm about to reveal is all facts. I shall not lie. For it, does not benefit in anyway" Mr. Kuroko closed his eyes as a sign of approval "We'll start off with the basics."

* * *

><p>"What Kuroko has is called <em><strong>Chronic Fatigue Syndrome <strong>_or otherwise known as Myalgic Encephalomyelitis. It means to have pain in the muscle and inflammation in the brain and spinal cord and not having enough energy for daily activities." the doctor paused to let the information sink in

"Wait a moment; if that is the case, how did Tetsuya caught this syndrome?" Mr Kuroko asked, but before the doctor answered, the door slammed open and startled everyone in the room

"Shi-!"the doctor covered her mouth from swearing.

At the door stood Kagami Taiga looked like he just did a marathon before arriving at the hospital

"I called but you didn't pick up, did *pant pant pant* you forgot I invited you to dinner today?" he explained himself as he bowed respectfully to Kuroko's parents and handed Kuroko a vanilla shake.

"Kagami-kun how did you know that I was here?" Kuroko sipped on the delicious milk.

"*pant pant* Lucky guess, I guess?" he placed his school bag on the table and took a seat next to the doctor.

"I heard your explanation. Go on." he looked at his friend meaningfully.

"I would appreciate it if next time you bring apples. Milkshake is not healthy. As Mr Kuroko was asking, currently no one knows what cause it. But some conditions may be triggered by viral infection, toxic exposure, trauma, gastroenteritis and etc."

"Wait. Gastro-what?" Kagami exclaimed.

"Gastroenteritis, inflammation of the stomach and intestine, typically resulting from bacteria toxins or viral infection and causing vomiting and diarrhoea." Mr Kuroko explained.

"Oh…" Kagami gasped.

"You seem to have quite a lot of knowledge." the doctor commented.

"I merely know a little bit in the field. Go on with your explanation." Mr Kuroko urged

"Yes sir, of course this may also develop slowly over time but Kuroko may be too young to catch the syndrome. The syndrome is very complicated and its symptoms are varied from person to person. In Kuroko's case, it is levelled to disrupted sleep, pain in muscles, joints or head, difficulties in thinking, concentrating, vision, clumsiness. At the current moment, there is no cure for this syndrome."

Mrs Kuroko face expression changed.

"However, people who receive an early treatment tend to be better. I have been running routine medical tests and additional tests to keep a close eye on his abnormalities, of course having a supportive community who understand about seriousness of **CFS **(Chronic Fatigue Syndrome) will improve his recovery. I am very sorry for not informing you sooner."

"(insert a name here)-san it was my request. You did nothing wrong." Kuroko assured his friends.

"Next time remind me not to do what you ask me to do." Kagami and the doctor replied

"It's okay Tetsuya, we understand your reason." His parents smiled understandingly.

"There are different levels of this syndrome - Mild, moderate and very severed, right now Kuroko is on moderate. All thanks to his stubbornness of not leaving the basketball club sooner. This illness is very often mistaken as 'just being tired' therefore some people will keep pushing the person with CFS through their limits many time which will only make their condition worse," the doctor paused to have a short staring contest with Kuroko.

"Would you please do the favour to explain in details of those three stages?" Mrs Kuroko politely asked.

"Yes, of course. In mild, the person activities are reduced by at least 50%. Moderate means that the person is mostly to be housebound. Very severed is even worse, not only is the person bedbound they will be depending on others for help for all day daily care." The room was silence as the doctor continues on "His condition can gradually recover, however it is a very slow process. This, I will leave to the doctors of this hospital. If you have any questions about Kuroko's recovery, please ask the doctors in charge. But I can tell you the basics, it involves a peaceful life with a steady pace, and he must _**never**_ be pushed pass his limits."

"I see….I guess he won't be staying in Tokyo for any longer then." Mr Kuroko whispered

"Eh?" everyone turned and stared at Kuroko's dad for a moment.

"I've have decided," he suddenly said "I'll be moving Tetsuya to Kyoto, it is much more peaceful over there, we have a villa that we can use solely for Tetsuya's recovery."

"Indeed, that is true," the doctor thought "I agree. It is for the best…alright; I will make arrangements over in Kyoto and send medical equipments over immediately, once you give me the address."

Mr Kuroko nodded "Please do. Here is the address." Mr Kuroko scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it over to the doctor.

"Please wait a moment," Kuroko interrupted "May I please have one last week in Tokyo?"

* * *

><p>Author's note: I...actually found the plan...so I'll try and get the story back on track and I have three story plan waiting to be typed up... after this update I'll be on a break at least until December so see you then! _(0v0  L)_


	10. Dé Luain - Oíche

_**Previously on 'When your doctor say':**_

_"Please wait a moment," Kuroko interrupted "May I please have one last week in Tokyo?"_

* * *

><p>"…" the doctor stayed in silence.<p>

"Tetsuya, your health is top priority…But, only six more days, Tetsuya." Tetsuya senior turned to walk out the door, followed by his wife.

Both the doctor and Kuroko stayed in silence, after a while the doctor spoke up "Well, there you have it. We can't do much about it any more. I'll stay in Tokyo and tie up loose ends of the knots so you can go without worry."

The doctor left and it was just Kuroko and the silence of the hospital, this is the actual first time that Kuroko have sat down and think about his current situation seriously. His conditions weren't so bad but most of the more complicated movement are restricted. Kuroko lied down and let the silence engulf him, it wasn't bad, and it was comforting actually. He was worrying about too much things in his life that he totally forgot how comfort felt. As he shifts around on his hospital bed, Kuroko's mind wander to Akashi.

_'Akashi-kun have Furihata-kun now. I'm sure they'll be happy even without my blessings…Seirin too, since Kagami-kun had gotten really strong maybe there wasn't a necessary need for a shadow to begin with.'_ The more Kuroko let his mind wander, the more his thoughts worsen. Ah, that's right…that was the reason why Kuroko didn't like the silence _'Six more days…'_

What could he possibly do in six days? He can barely move anymore. Kuroko let out a huge sigh, it hurts a lot. His muscles are aching _'I have to rest. I still have lots to do tomorrow.' _Kuroko closed his eyes, ignoring his pain, Kuroko fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Author notes: So...I've noticed that it's been a year since the last chapter...And I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short. I am working on the next one like right now and will upload as soon as the beta process is done.<p> 


	11. Dé Máirt

_**Previously on 'When your doctor says':**_

_'I have to rest. I still have lots to do tomorrow.'__Kuroko closed his eyes, ignoring his pain, Kuroko fell asleep._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Maidin<strong>

Kuroko cracked his eyes open, it was only 5 am '_I need to hurry._' He thought as he scurried out of the hospital bed. The pain from yesterday had disappeared but Kuroko knew, it would be back. Kuroko quickly got dressed in his own clothes and quietly sneaked away from his room.

He creaked the back door of the hospital slightly open _'I need to go before they find me.'_ Kuroko quickly scurried away into the alley.

* * *

><p>Today was Children's Day so there was no school "Sei-chan! Let's go shopping!" Reo happily and repeatedly pointed at Akashi doorbell. So Mibuchi decided to invite Akashi to a shopping trip because seeing how <em>often<em> the red head go out, it looked like he was a shut in.

"Reo…Be quiet." Akashi authoritative voice scowled over the intercom.

Mibuchi whined "Eh~ But we need to hurry or else the shops will be crowded~"

"Reo, it is only six." Akashi closed the massive front gate.

"Good morning, Sei-chan!"

"Let's go." Akashi made his way towards Shibuya.

'_Ow…Even if I sneaked out here…Where am I supposed to go?_' Kuroko started to regret his decision. He wasn't very good around big crowds. Why did he run away to Shibuya to begin with?

Reo waved to Akashi "I'll see you here in two hours Sei-chan!" They separated way. You may think it's weird for two friends that go shopping together to separate way but it is completely normal because no one would be willing to enter the shops that Reo would happily enter.

* * *

><p>The doctor's heart and color dropped the moment she slid open Kuroko's hospital room. She scurried over to the bed and yanked off the blanket. No one. Over to the toilet, she slammed the door open, it was empty "Wh-wh-where…" the doctor slumped soullessly down but quickly shot up "No no no, I can't be like that." The doctor slapped her face. "Hey! A patient disappeared!"<p>

* * *

><p>Rakuzan fabulous vice-captain was overjoyed, he had found a bunny. Reo blinked repeatedly, he squealed in pure bliss "Why are you here?"<p>

"Mibuchi-san…" Kuroko panted.

Reo titled his head and took a seat next to Kuroko, how defenseless the phantom looked. If Mibuchi didn't have an eye for cuties, he would have missed this little bunny in the crowd of Shibuya. The appearance of the little bunny was very…

"Yes?"

"…What are you doing here?" Kuroko took a deep breath. His muscles was aching and his mind was a mess. Going outside was a terrible decision.

"I'm out shopping with Sei-chan. What about you, Tet-chan?" Kuroko flinched at Akashi's name "You don't look so good…are you okay? Hold on, I'll call Se- "

Kuroko grabbed onto Reo arm "Please don't…" he heaved "You can't…"

"Eh?" Reo's phone vibrated "Oh! Sei-chan is calling." Reo picked up his phone "Hello Sei-chan?"

[Reo. Where are you?]

"Eh?" Reo checked the time "Ah! I'm so sorry Sei-chan!"

[If you are, get over here.]

Reo glanced at Kuroko "Hm~Mhm Not yet. I still have to take care of a lost rabbit~"

[…]

"Just go on without me. I'll catch up later~" Akashi hung up the phone.

Kuroko wasn't feeling so well…his mind was slipping. He could feel himself losing conscious "No…not yet." His body was trembling.

"Tet-chan?" Reo rested the trembling bunny to his chest "Are you okay? You're trembling…"

"Mibuchi-san…I…I have to-"'Go_.'_ Kuroko finished in his mind as he pushed himself away from Mibuchi, the world was spinning and God had not been very kind towards him lately, the blue head lost balance and collapsed.

"E-eh…?" Reo caught the little bunny effortlessly, a perplexed expression played his face "I-is this an invitation?"

"Where is he‽" the doctor screamed as she rushed out the hospital. Thousands of craps passed through her head as she ran everywhere_ 'He can't go anywhere yet! Why on earth would you put yourself through so much pain__‽__ Stupid!' _She was overwhelmed for the safety of her friend. They did agree that he could stay one more week in Tokyo but they didn't agree that he could run away and spend a god-knows how long at god-knows where!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meán lae <strong>

"Are you feeling better now?" Reo worriedly placed a wet towel over Kuroko forehead before punching numbers into his phone "Hello, Sei-chan?"

[Well done, Reo.] Reo felt Akashi menacing smile on the other side.

Reo color dropped "Ehehe~ Sorry…"

[Well, let's hear your excuse.] Akashi wasn't mad for no reason. Kuroko suddenly fainted so Reo took care of him, bringing him back home and waited until the little bunny wake up which brought us to this point. All the while Akashi waited in the café shop for 4 hours.

"I was taking care of a little bunny~" Reo replaced the cool towel on Kuroko's forehead.

[Reo.]

"I'm not lying~ I was taking care of K-"Kuroko grabbed onto Reo's arm, clutching tight.

[K?]

Reo glanced at the little bunny "A cute child~*"

[…]

Kuroko grumbled slightly "I'm sorry but I have to go, see you Sei-chan!" Reo hung up and rushed over to Kuroko's side "How are you feeling?"

"Where am I?" Kuroko sleepily rubbed his eye "Mibuchi-san?"

"Hm?"

"Where am I?"

"At my house!" Reo smiled.

Kuroko face dropped.

"Don't worry! I won't do anything but talk~"

Kuroko looked a little cautious.

"So," Reo rested his head on his interlocking fingers "Why didn't you want me to tell Sei-chan about you?" he smiled a perfect smile.

"…"

"Did something bad happen?"

Kuroko didn't reply "Thank you for taking care of me," Kuroko removed the towel on his forehead "I am grateful for your hospitality but I must go." Kuroko attempted to head for the door.

Reo grabbed his arm and pulled him back on to the bed "Hm~ I asked for an explanation, not your gratitude. Come now, Tet-chan you can tell Reo-nee _anything _since I got into trouble with Sei-chan because of you_,_" Towering over little Kuroko, Reo amused "Or else," he leaned in to whisper into Kuroko's ear "I might do something~" Kuroko involuntarily shuddered under the larger man and averted his eyes.

* * *

><p>"I hate myself!" The doctor slumped on the ground <em>'Where are you Kuroko<em>_‽__' _ After running to every place Kuroko could be, she reached Shibuya, tired and sore she frantically searched for her friend. Spotting a red head she ran up to him "Kagami-san! Have you seen Kuroko‽" She yelled at him.

"…No." His velvety voice reached her ears.

Her eyes couldn't registered his image fast enough but her ears did.

'…_I think this is what they call 'Digging my own grave'…' _she mentally slapped herself and ran her hand down her face while staring intensively at Akashi "Okay…" She slowly nodded in acknowledgement "Aight…" She slowly backed away "Bye!" And she zoomed off.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" she dumbly clenched her eyes and ran forward until she bumped a wall "Crap!" but the doctor didn't feel the impact between her body and the ground.

"You should be careful not to run with your eyes closed." A gentle voice reached her ears, she could hear a smile on the person's face.

"Hm?" Another large figure turned around "You…" and deep and rough voice also reached her ears and she could hear a scowl on the person's face.

"Ugh…ugh…" the doctor shook as she recognized a familiar face "Kagami-san! Bad news! Have you seen Kuroko‽" Kagami raised an eyebrow(s).

"Isn't he supposed to be in hospital?"

"Am…I missing something here?" the other person interrupted "Kuroko…As on Kuroko Tetsuya?" the doctor stared at the other tall figure beside Kagami, the beautiful figure beside Kagami.

Kagami introduced him "This is Himuro Tatsuya, my brother."

"Taiga, won't you explain to me what's going on?"

"Later but first," The tiger grabbed the little doctor "What happened?"

"Ehehe…You see…Kuroko…" The doctor stuttered and tried to pull a smile "…wasn't…in his hospital room…"

That took a moment to be processed…

"What‽" Kagami exclaimed "Have you checked carefully‽"

"I did! Three times! Then I searched everywhere he might be but…! I can't find him anywhere! Did you see him‽" She looked at both of them, huffing and puffing.

Kagami worriedly scratched his head "Where could he have gone?" he grumbled.

"I don't know much but I can be sure that Kuroko isn't in Shibuya." Himuro calmly stated.

The doctor asked "Why so?"

"We having been walking circles around Shibuya since this morning, he couldn't have been here without us spotting him, hm…" Himuro pondered "Maybe Atsushi would kn-"He happily brought out his phone but the doctor snapped it away.

"No!" she said firmly "You can't tell them no matter what!"

"Long story, Tatsuya." Kagami grumbled then turned to the doctor "Does his parents know?"

"Yea, I called them earlier. They're over in America with Kuroko's grandma now since there's an emergency, they entrusted me to find him."

"Didn't you need to be in Kyoto?" he questioned as he took the phone and returned it to Himuro who was listening intensively.

The doctor scowled and hesitated "Well…yea. I was planning to ask you to take care of him starting from today so I can go over and get the house sorted with all the equipment. I have a flight booked at six tonight so I need to pack my stuff before then. I re-booked his flight to next Sunday at six too." The doctor sighed "Since he'll be here for another week, try to find him and take care of him please. Escaping the hospital, he made the doctors there so mad and he'll probably try to escape again…anyways, I look at the places he could be again just to make sure."

"Yea. I'll help you look. Tatsuya you can go without me." Kagami grinned and placed a hand on Himuro's shoulder.

"No, I'll help look too. You can fill me in with the details while we're at it." Himuro smiled.

"Hm…I guess…Himuro-san would be trustworthy and won't spill the beans…?" the doctor took out her phone and exchanged numbers with Kagami "Call me if something happen."

"You can trust Tatsuya on that."

"I'm glad you trust me." The man smiled, angelically "Give me your number as well, who knows what might happen."

"Aight, here." They exchanged numbers "But don't tell anymore people about this, okay? I think this is as much as Kuroko will allow."

"Yea, I know." Kagami replied.

* * *

><p>He watched as the little child zoomed away, as if he was a lion, not saying that he isn't but…you get the drift. He recognized her features, she was the brat defied him not too long ago. She was searching for Tetsuya, was she? What was she to Tetsuya? The question pried at Akashi heavily. Reo had abandoned him for a little 'bunny'. With nowhere to go, Akashi wandered aimlessly. He wondered if he had made the right choice with Kouki, Akashi didn't regret it. There was no lingering feelings but his mind was burdened with a heavy stone, placed by the one and only Kuroko Tetsuya. The blue haired male had been occupying his thoughts for the last few days but what does it mean? Was it because of the kiss he gave? Or was it because of *<em>that guy<em>?

Akashi rubbed his temple in annoyance '_Mathematics are much easier to solve than this._' After some times, Akashi noticed the stares, giggles and whispers surrounding him. Akashi Seijuurou was an attractive man – said every woman he met. The love glances and hearts being darted at him are adding to his headache, Akashi quickly paced out of Shibuya and back home.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oíche <strong>

"Well~?" Reo dragged out the word.

"…" Kuroko replied. This had been dragged on for more than ten minutes and it is getting awkward and tiring but Kuroko would definitely not give out his secret so easily, he was and always will be a stubborn boy.

Reo sighed and gave in "So you won't tell me?" he plopped down next to Kuroko.

"I'm sorry, I can't…" Kuroko softly whispered.

"Then at least tell me why you were in that state in Shibuya? You do know the many _perpetrators _that runs around the ward don't you?" Reo winked "Someone like me, for example~"

Kuroko asked innocently "Perpetrators?"

'_This boy must be protected from the world. He is too innocent._' Reo thought as he smiled "Hm…It's getting really late. How about you spend the night here?"

"That's-"Kuroko cut himself off '_The doctor must have already left for Kyoto now. And there's no one at home. What if something happened?_' "Can I really?"

Mibuichi face lit up like a light bulb "Of course! Oh my gosh, it's like a sleepover!" he squealed.

"Sorry for my intrusion." Kuroko bowed slightly.

"The pleasure's all mine." The black haired bowed back.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Spelling and grammar mistakes will be fixed at a later time. Now, I'm not Irish and I can't be sure if I used the right word so the words are just there to sound romantic and stuff. And about the kiss if you guys still remember, yes, it was an Angel Kiss and all the definitions are spot on for the intended use. Until next time~~


End file.
